rupaulsdragracefandomcom_de-20200215-history
RuPaul's Drag Race (Staffel 10)
center Am 13. April 2017 erneuerte VH1 die Serie für eine zehnte Staffel, die am 22. März 2018 ausgestrahlt werden sollte. Das Casting für Staffel 10 wurde gestartet und endeten am 07. Mai 2017. Diese Staffel ist die erste, die zusammen mit der Serie Untucked auf VH1 gleichzeitig ausgestrahlt wird. Das Motto der Promos in dieser Staffel ist neon. Die Promos wurden am 22. Februar 2018 veröffentlicht. Teilnehmerinnen :█ Die Teilnehmerin gewann RuPaul's Drag Race. :█ Die Teilnehmerin war Zweitplatzierte. :█ Die Teilnehmerin gewann die Main Challenge zusammen mit einer anderen Teilnehmerin. :█ Die Teilnehmerin gewann die Main Challenge. :█ Die Teilnehmerin war eine der besten, gewann die Main Challenge jedoch nicht. :█ Die Teilnehmerin war Mitglied eines gewinnenden Teams, gewann jedoch nicht die Main Challenge. :█ Die Teilnehmerin war eine der schlechtesten, jedoch nicht eine der Bottom Two. :█ Die Teilnehmerin war eine der Bottom Two, jedoch wurde keine eliminiert. :█ Die Teilnehmerin war eine der Bottom Two und gewann das Lip Sync For Your Life. :█ Die Teilnehmerin war eine der Bottom Two, verlor das Lip Sync For Your Life und wurde eliminiert. :█ Die Teilnehmerin wurde von Zuschauern als Miss Congeniality gewählt. :█ Die Teilnehmerin erschien in der "Reunion" Episode und war immer noch dabei. :█ Die Teilnehmerin kehrte zurück und erschien in der "Reunion" Episode, war jedoch nicht mehr dabei. Episoden Episode 1: ''"10s Across The Board"'' Ausstrahlung: 22. März 2018 Inhalt: Christina Aguilera begeistert auf der Main Stage; Beliebte Queens von den vergangenen 10 Staffeln RuPaul's Drag Race kehren zurück, während 14 neue Queens antreten um den Titel als "Amerikas nächster Drag-Superstar" und 100,000$ zu gewinnen.' Handlung: Vierzehn Dragqueens betreten den neuen Workroom von RuPaul's Drag Race, in welchem sie von RuPaul begrüßt werden. Als Hauptchallenge müssen die Queens Looks mit Zeugs aus dem 99ct Laden kreieren. Es ist die selbe Challenge wie in der ersten Episode der ersten Staffel. Die Juroren beinhalten Michelle Visage, Carson Kressley und Ross Matthews. Kameron Michaels, Aquaria, Asia O'Hara, Eureka, Monét X Change, Monique Heart und The Vixen werden alle für sicher erklärt. Danach kündigt RuPaul an, dass sie Farrah Moan zurück in den Wettbewerb holt, jedoch ist diese eigentlich Christina Aguilera, in einer pinken Perücke. Während den Kritiken der Juroren wird Mayhem Miller für die Art, auf die sie die Handschuhe in ihr Outfit eingebaut hat, gelobt, Christina sagt sogar, ihre Kreativität sei "off the charts". Blair St. Clair, Miz Cracker und Yuhua Hamasaki bekommen außerdem positive Kritiken. Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams wird für die Konstruktion ihres Geld-Kleids kritisiert, indem die Juroren sagten, es sei nicht so gut wie die Geld-Kleider aus vorherigen Staffeln. Vanessa Vanjie Mateo wird für das Konzept ihres Outfits gelobt, es wird jedoch kritisiert, wie ihre Kurven in der runden Form des Outfits verschwinden. Dusty Ray Bottoms wird für die beeindruckende Konstruktion ihres Outfits gelobt, jedoch kritisiert weil sie einen zusätzlichen Hut trägt, der alles etwas nach einem Hexenkostüm aussehen lässt. Mayhem Miller wird als die Gewinnerin der Challenge erklärt, wodurch Blair St. Clair, Miz Cracker und Yuhua Hamasaki sicher sind. Von den Bottom Three wird Dusty Ray Bottoms als sicher erklärt, was Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams und Vanessa Vanjie Mateo als die zwei Kandidatinnen für Eliminierung übrig lässt. Während dem Lipsync zu "Ain't No Other Man" von Christina Aguilera begeistert Kalorie durch das abnehmen von Geld und werfen an ihrem Kleid sowie Spagate. Nach dem Lipsync darf Kalorie bleiben und Vanessa wird eliminiert. * Gastjuror(en): Christina Aguilera * Mini Challenge: Auf einem Laufsteg inmitten von legendären Queens aus vorherigen Staffeln beeindrucken. * Mini Challenge Gewinnerin: Mayhem Miller * Mini Challenge Preis: '''2,000$ Gutschein von Fierce Queen Heels. * '''Haupt Challenge: Drag on a Dime: Konstruiere ein Outfit aus diversen Artikeln vom 99ct Laden. * Haupt Challenge Gewinnerin: Mayhem Miller * Haupt Challenge Preis: Ein luxuriöser Hawaiitrip zu Hale Mohalu Guesthouse and Retreat * Bottom Two: Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams und Vanessa Vanjie Mateo * Lipsync Song:[[RuPaul's Drag Race (Staffel 10)/Lip-Syncs#Episode 1: "10s Across The Board"|"Ain't No Other Man" von Christina Aguilera]] * Eliminiert: '''Vanessa Vanjie Mateo * '''Abschieds-Nachricht: Ladies I ❤ U The Vanjie Way! XOXO Vanessa ❤ Episode 2: ''"PharmaRusical"'' Ausstrahlung: 29. März 2018 Inhalt: Die Queens müssen die Juroren in einer Lipsync-Tanznummer, inspiriert von pharmazeutischen TV-Werbespots; Halsey und Padma Lakshmi sind Gastjuroren, Gäste sind Andy Cohen und Alyssa Edwards. Handlung: In der zweiten Episode hilft Andy Cohen RuPaul bei der Mini Challenge. Die zwei Gewinner des Country-Tanzwettbewerbs sind The Vixen und Asia O'Hara. Die Haupt Challenge ist eine Lipsync Extravaganza namens PharmaRusical. Es wird in zwei Teams gearbeitet, Vixen und Asia sind Teamkapitäne. Asia wählte Aquaria, Monique Heart, Dusty Ray Bottoms, Yuhua Hamasaki, Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams und Eureka O'Hara für ihr Team aus, während Vixen Kameron Michaels, Miz Cracker, Monét X Change, Blair St. Clair und Mayhem Miller für ihres wählte. Sondergast sowie Choreographin Alyssa Edwards half den Teams bei dessen Choreos für PharmaRusical. Die Gastjuroren für die Challenge waren Halsey und Padma Lakshmi. Das gewinnende Team war Team Vixen, mit Vixen als Gewinnerin der Hauptchallenge. Ihr komplettes Team war sicher. In Team Asia wurden Asia, Aquaria, Dusty, Yuhua und Monique als sicher erklärt, wodurch Eureka O'Hara und Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams die Bottom-Two Kandidatinnen waren. Nach dem Lipsync For Your Life wurde Eureka als sicher erklärt und Kalorie somit eliminiert. * Gastjuroren: Halsey and Padma Lakshmi * Sondergäste: Alyssa Edwards and Andy Cohen * Mini Challenge: "Hay Girl Hay" Tritt in einem Country-Tanzwettbewerb an. * Mini Challenge Gewinner: Asia O'Hara and The Vixen * Haupt Challenge: Die Queens müssen die Juroren in einer Lipsync-Tanznummer, inspiriert von pharmazeutischen TV-Werbespotsangelehnt an medizinische Drogen, oder ihre Herstellung, Nutzung, oder Verkauf, beeindrucken. * Haupt Challenge Gewinnerin: '''The Vixen * '''Haupt Challenge Preis: Eine Garnitur Juwelen von Fierce! Drag Jewels und ein 2,000$ Gutschein von Nailed by Christie * Laufstegmotto: Very Best Drag * Bottom Two: '''Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams und Eureka O'Hara * '''Lipsync Song:'' "Best of My Love"'' von The Emotions * Eliminiert: Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams * Abschiedsnachricht: Thank you, sisters. I'm so Blessed to have met you all. Keep it Kute! KKW Episode 3: ''"Tap That App"'' Ausstrahlung: 5. April 2018 Inhalt: Die Queens kreieren und spielen die Hauptrollen in Werbespots für neue Drag-thematisierte-Dating-Apps; Musikerin Courtney Love und Schauspieler Nico Tortorella sind die Gastjuroren. Handlung: In der dritten Episode müssen die Queens neuen Dating-Apps helfen, indem sie sie kreieren und die Hauptrollen in den dazugehörigen Werbespot spielen. Die drei Drag-thematisierten-Dating-Apps heißen End of Days, Fibster und Madam ButtrFace. Monique Heart, Blair St. Clair und Monét X Change wurden als Teamkapitäne angekündigt, weil sie die Gewinner der Mini Challenge waren. Blair wählte Miz Cracker, Eureka O'Hara und The Vixen als ihr Team aus während Monique sich für Dusty Ray Bottoms, Kameron Michaels und Mayhem Miller entschied. Monét wählte Asia O'Hara, Aquaria und Yuhua Hamasaki. Team Blair arbeitete an der End of Days-App, Team Monique an Fibster und Team Monét an Madam ButtrFace. Gastjuroren für diese Episode waren Courtney Love und Nico Tortorella. RuPaul überrascht die Queens indem er ihnen weis macht, obwohl sie in Teams arbeiten, sie individuell beurteilt werden. Asia, Eureka und Blair werden als hoch erklärt, während Yuhua, Kameron und Mayhem die tiefen sind. Der Rest der Queens war sicher. Nach der Beratung wird Asia als die Gewinnerin der Maxi Challenge ernannt. Blair, Eureka und Kameron sind sicher. Damit bleiben Yuhua Hamasaki und Mayhem Miller übrig und müssen beim Lip-Sync For Your Life überzeugen, Yuhua wird eliminiert. * Gastjuroren: Courtney Love und Nico Tortorella * Mini Challenge: '''Trete in Probeaufnahmen für Ru's neue, provokative RuPaul's Schokoladentafel Kampagne auf. * '''Mini Challenge Gewinner: Blair St. Clair, Monét X Change und Monique Heart. * Maxi Challenge: 'Die Queens kreieren und spielen die Hauptrollen in Werbespots für neue Drag-thematisierte-Dating-Apps. * '''Maxi Challenge Gewinnerin: 'Asia O'Hara * '''Maxi Challenge Preis: Ein 2,000$ Gutschein von Casper Sleep und ein 3,000$ Gutschein von Catherine D'Lish * Laufstegmotto: Feathers * Bottom Zwei: Yuhua Hamasaki und Mayhem Miller * Lip-Sync Song: ''"Celebrity Skin" von Hole * '''Eliminiert:' Yuhua Hamasaki * Abschiedsnachricht: 我爱 You (I Love You All! Season 10 is going to be amazing! -Yuhua Hamasaki ツ Episode 4: "The Last Ball on Earth" Ausstrahlung: April 12, 2018 Inhalt: Die Queens kochen globale-Erderwärmungs-freundliche Looks für den letzten Ball auf: Schauspielerinnen Tisha Campbell Martin und Logan Browning sind Gastjuroren. Handlung'':'' In der vierten Episode verlangt die Maxi Challenge von den Queens, dass sie den letzten Ball der Welt, "The Last Ball on Earth" schmeißen. Sie mussten drei Lewks für die Challenge kreieren: Alaskan Winter Realness, Miami Summer Realness und Martian Eleganza Extravaganza. Die Gastjuroren dieser Episode waren Tisha Campbell Martin und Logan Browning. Mayhem Miller, Eureka O'Hara, The Vixen, Monique Heart und Blair werden alle für sicher erklärt. Somit bleiben Miz Cracker, Aquaria, Kameron Michaels, Dusty Ray Bottoms, Asia O'Hara und Monét X Change übrig. Aquaria wird als die Gewinnerin der Challenge ernannt. Cracker, Kameron und Asia sind sicher, was Dusty und Monét zu den Bottom Two macht. Nach einem epischen Lip-Sync For Your Life darf Monét bleiben und Dusty wird eliminiert. * Gastjuroren: Tisha Campbell Martin und Logan Browning * Mini Challenge: 'Fotobombe Bilder von Promis und bring hinterlasse einen Eindruck! * '''Mini Challenge Gewinner: 'Aquaria * '''Mini Challenge Peis: Ein 1,000$ Kredit von Postmates * Main Challenge: '''Die Queens kochen globale-Erderwärmungs-freundliche Looks für den letzten Ball der Welt auf! * '''Main Challenge Gewinner: '''Aquaria * '''Main Challenge Preis: Ein 2,000$ Gutschein von D-Bleu-Dazzled und eine Perücken-Garderobe von RockStar Wigs * Laufstegmotto: The Last Ball on Earth (Alaskan Winter Realness, Miami Summer Realness, Martian Eleganza Extravaganza) * Bottom Two: Monét X Change and Dusty Ray Bottoms * Lip-Sync Song: ''"Pound the Alarm" by Nicki Minaj * '''Eliminiert: '''Dusty Ray Bottoms * '''Abschiedsnachricht:' Neva Lavd Ya! - Dusty <3 Trivia Einzelnachweise Galerie Lip-Syncs Navigation Kategorie:Staffeln Kategorie:RuPaul's Drag Race Kategorie:Staffel 10